Her Prince
by Her Grace the Duchess
Summary: My first fanfic. It's a fairy tale. AcexLexi. Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a princess anthro named Lexi, who had an over protective father. She was never allowed out of her palace unless she was going to another kingdom. She couldn't even look out the window of her carriage because her father thought that she might want to sneak out. In the village there were four anthros Duck, Tech, Rev, and their leader Ace. Ace had always wanted to see the princess because he had heard stories about her from the small amount of people who had seen her before. He was told about her beauty and longed to one day see her.

A/N: This is just my prolog, it's supposed to be short. Oh and if your wondering about Slam, don't worry he'll be in the story later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Carolina is Lexi's maid/nanny

Chapter 1

Lexi was in her room getting ready for a visit to another kingdom and meet another possible candidate for her husband.

Carolina: Oh Lexi! You look beautiful.

Lexi: Thank you. But why do I have to go?

Carolina: You know your father, always wanting you to have a good life.

Lexi: Then why does he keep sending me to meet jerks?

Carolina: Because between you and me, your father thinks that his way is always the best way.

Lexi: But he always says it's for my protection how is sending me off to be with someone who's only looking for a trophy to show off.

Carolina: A princess is not easy to have for a wife. They think she is just some little object.

Lexi: (sarcastically) Thanks Carolina. I feel a lot better.

Carolina: You know I don't think that. And besides how many princes have you met.

Lexi: Seven.

Carolina: See there are plenty more out there.

Lexi got up from her vanity and went to her balcony.

Lexi: Well it would be nice to meet one who wasn't a complete jerk.

Carolina went over to her and hugged her.

Carolina: Lexi, I know your sad and I know your nervous but…

Lexi interrupted..

Lexi: I just want to make my father happy.

*MEANWHILE*

Ace, Duck, Tech, and Rev had just gone to get the free bread from the baker when Ace saw a bunny figure coming from the palace. As he focused, he saw it was the princess. She was even more beautiful than he had been told. Her pink and white robe over an all pink dress. Her long ears tied behind a satin green bow. He was enchanted (A/N get used to that word I love it! Tee-hee!). He was completely hypnotized.

Duck: Earth to Ace! Earth to Ace!

Ace: Huh? Oh! Did I miss anything?

Tech: No, just breakfast.

Rev: Don't-worry-we-saved-you-some-bread-if-you-want-some.-Hey-what-were-you-looking-at-I-don't-see-anything-accept-a-huge-palace…

Tech shut his beak.

Tech: What he means is here's your breakfast.

He handed Ace a loaf of bread.

Ace: Thanks.

Tech: So what were you looking at?

Ace: He-what?

He looked at the balcony and she wasn't there anymore.

Ace: It was the princess. I swear she was right there.

Duck: Sure she was.

Duck leaned into Tech and Rev.

Duck: I think he's finally lost it

A/N: there was no meter but could you imagine Rev talking slow. But they may have their powers but I'm not sure yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ace couldn't stop thinking about her. Her emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Her enchanting (A/N told you) smile on her seemingly happy face. He couldn't take his eyes of the balcony. He highly doubted it but he was wondering if she saw her to. But little did he know, she did manage to catch to catch a glimpse of him. She only saw him for half a second but that was long enough for her to fall in love with him (A/N AWWWW!).

Lexi was now happier than ever. The first time she had ever caught a glimpse of the outside (A/N the palace has many plants that make it hard to see outside of it) world she also caught sight of the love of her life. Now she was able to waltz down the stairs and meet her father and willingly go to meet the next jerk face, oops I meant potential husband, for the fist time in her life.

Carolina: Goodbye my dear.

Lexi: Goodbye Carolina.

Carolina gave her a hug.

Carolina: I've never seen you so happy.

Lexi: I'm in love. I'll see you in a few days.

Lexi left and went into her carriage. Carolina waved goodbye and went back into the palace with a confused look on her face.

*MEANWHILE*?

Ace was looking at the pale hoping to get another good look at the princess. He got excited when he heard the footsteps of horses (A/N hoof steps?). He saw two white horses with white feathers on their heads followed by a gold carriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Ace was hoping to get another sight of the princess. He was running along side of the carriage. He did get to see little glimpse (A/N have I overused that word) but he thought it was just his mind playing little tricks on him. The curtain in the carriage was closed. He hoped that Lexi might open the curtain and look out the window. Too bad he didn't know about the rules.

Ace: (thinking) come on please open the window. Please. I need to see you again.

* IN THE CARRIAGE*

Lexi was smiling and humming. Her father was getting worried. He had never seen her like this before.

King: Lexi?

Lexi: Hmm?

King: I'm begging to worry. Have you snuck out?

Lexi was worried to him looking out of the outside window was just as good as sneaking out. She decided to lie.

Lexi: No. I was a little nervous but Carolina told me something and now I feel better.

King: Oh? And what was that?

Lexi: Oh! Um.. Not to judge all princes the same.

King: Lexi. Don't lie to me.

Lexi was nervous it was the truth in a way. But how was she supposed to tell him the truth?

Lexi: I wasn't lying. Carolina did tell me a story like that.

King: Well may I hear this story?

Lexi: There was a prince whose over protective mother wanted to make sure he never knew anything of the outside world. But one day he caught sight of a peasant girl he ran away from the palace and married her.

King: And this appeals to you how?

Lexi: There's more to the story. Carolina told me she'll tell me the rest when I get home. I guess I'm justa little excited to hear how it ends. Of course she made it sound so much more romantic.

The king looked at Lexi and took her hand.

King: Lexi. I want you to have a good life with a good husband.

Lexi sat back

Lexi: I know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Lexi had just arrived in the kingdom of Tripsonton to meet her next suitor Prince Darien, a brown anthro bunny with dark brown eyes that when he wanted, he could make look as sinister as possible.

Lexi went into the ballroom. It was all gold and had little engravings all over the edges around the stairs. It was much more extravagant the Lexis ballroom. The prince was sitting on a solid gold throne with gold painted cushions. His sister Katrina was standing next to him.

Herald: Presenting Her Royal Highness the Princess Alexandria (A/N Lexi is just a nickname)

Lexi curtsied in front of Prince Darien and he turned to his Katrina.

Prince Darien: Well. Now I know why so many people want to marry her.

Katrina giggled.

Katrina: Oh believe me, by her looks, you can do much better than her.

Prince Darien: Oh, Katrina, you and your petty jealousy.

He turned to Lexi and reached his hand out. Lexi walked up to him and curtsied again and kissed his hand.

Lexi: (dryly) It is pleasure to meet you, your highness.

Prince Darien: (cunningly) A pleasure for me to miss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

After Lexi had gotten to know the prince, Katrina was talking to Lexi during a ball thrown in the honor of Lexis arrival.

Katrina: Dear Princess Alexandria, have you fallen in love my brother?

Lexi: Please, call me Lexi.

Katrina: Alright, Lexi, tell me, do you plan on marring my brother?

Lexi: No. I mean, not at the moment.

Katrina: Oh? And why not? Do his looks not please?

Lexi: No, it's not that. His looks please me greatly. It's just that I've met seven others. I can't decide yet.

Katrina: Well, I must say this, you cannot do better.

Lexi: Why is that?

Katrina: I must say it. He's my brother.

Lexi and Katrina laughed. Then Prince Darien walked up.

Prince Darien: Alexandria, would you honor me in this dance.

Lexi: Of course, your highness.

Lexi took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor and started to dance.

Darien: So, Alexandria,

Lexi interrupted.

Lexi: Please call me Lexi.

Darien: Don't interrupt me.

Lexi: Sorry.

Darien: Good. So Alexandria, tell me, what do think me of my kingdom?

Lexi looked around.

Lexi: It's lovely, I guess.

Darien: You guess. What could possibly be wrong?

Lexi kept thinking of the boy bunny she saw from her balcony. She wanted to say that he wasn't there. But held it back.

Lexi: Nothing. It's wonderful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ace had been waiting at the gates to the kingdom for the past 3 days waiting for Lexi to return. He got excited. When he saw the same carriage that Lexi had left in three days earlier he got excited. He again ran along side the carriage. This time he did get another good look at her not little peeks but one that lasted for ten seconds. She moved around a lot but she was still as beautiful he remembered.

*IN THE CARRIAGE*

King: Well, Lexi?

Lexi: Well?

Knig: Did he amuse you?

Lexi: As usual, no.

King: What can I do to find you a suitable husband.

Lexi: Stop trying.

King: I can't.

Lexi: Why? It would make me happier than anything!

The carriage hit a little bump and the curtains flew up. Lexi saw Ace again. Their eyes met for the first time. It was him. Ace had found the girl and Lexi had found the boy they had been fantasizing about for three days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lexi gasped and her face grew a huge smile.

Lexi: I found him!

King: (angrily) What?

Lexi: Nothing.

King: Lexi, did you sneak out?

Lexi: No, I…

King: Do not lie to me!

Lexi: I'm not lying!

King: Then tell me what you were talking about.

At that moment they arrived at the castle. Lexi immediately walked out of the carriage, went up to her room, and was greeted with a hug from Carolina, with her father angrily screaming behind her.

Carolina: Oh dear. What's your father going on about? Did you make another scene?

Lexi: No it's that-

Suddenly her father came in.

King: Carolina! Out!

He pointed to the door and the she left, closing the door behind her.

Lexi: (sternly) Get out!

The king walked nearer to her.

King: (angrily) Alexandria! Do not order me around! Not in my palace!

Lexi was get angry and almost cried. Her father rarely Alexandria.

Lexi: I DON'T CARE! THIS IS MYROOM! AND I WILL GIVE AS MANY ORDERS AS I PLEASE! I WANT TO BE ALONE!

King: I DON'T CARE! I REFUSE TO LEAVE UNTIL WE HAVE DISCESSED THIS.

Carolina was outside Lexis room. She was going to wait for the screaming to stop before entering but she couldn't help but walk in.

Carolina: Your Majesty?

King: CAROLINA! I ORDERED YOU OUT!

Carolina ignored him and went to go hug Lexi who was now in tears.

Carolina: (wispering to Lexi): Aw. There, there. It's alright.

King: CAROLINA!

Carolina did as he said. But stopped before leaving.

Carolina: Your Majesty, I think it would be best to leave the princess alone. Only for a little. To let her calm down.

The king looked at his daughter. She was sobbing on her bed.

King: Alexandria, will have this discussion later. Until then, I do not want you to leave this room.

He turned to Carolina.

King: Carolina, I do not want you to talk her until I have.

Carolina nodded and left, the king gave Lexi a cold look and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Ace managed to get a good look at Lexi he had hope that she liked him. He saw the way her face lit up when he saw her. Her green eyes sparkled at the sight of him and the whole ten seconds, she had a bright smile across her face. With those eyes and that smile in his mind he contently walked back to his friends.

Duck: Well, well. Look who finally stopped looking for the pretty little princess. You know you'll neve- What's wrong with you?

Ace: Nothing.

*MEANWHILE*

Hours later Lexi was still in her room upset when father went to go and try to talk to her.

King: Lexi?

Lexi: Go away.

King: Lexi, please?

Lexi: I want to speak Carolina.

King: Not until we've talked.

Lexi: I will only talk to you once I've talked to Carolina.

The king went to go Carolina. She then went to go see Lexi.

Carolina: Lexi, dear?

Lexi brought her head up from her pillow.

Lexi: the other day I saw this boy, and I saw him again today.

Carolina: How did you see him?

Lexi: Through a crack in the bushes.

Carolina: And today?

Lexi: We hit a bump and the curtains went up for a few seconds. He was right by the carriage.

Carolina: How about I'll let you go out to find him, and I'll tell your father that you'll be ready to talk in the morning?

Lexi: Oh! Really?

Carolina nodded and Lexi gave her a hug. She helped Lexi find some old clothes and turn them into rages, then she helped her sneak out by saying that showing her a secret hole in the concrete wall blocking the palace. Lexi gave Carolina another hug before finally leaving the palace.

Carolina: remembr be back before five.

Lexi: I don't intend to be gone that long.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lexi wandered through the village trying to find the boy. It was night and very few people were still out. She new what he looked like but the problem was she didn't know where he lived. Then suddenly, someone bumped into her. It was him! He had the sapphire eyes and the gray fur that she remembered from the carriage.

Ace: Sorry.

Lexi: Oh, it's fine, it was my fault.

Ace: Haven't I seen you before?

At first, Ace didn't recognize her. In his defense, it was dark.

Lexi: I think so. I'm Lexi.

Ace: I'm Ace. Are you new around here?

Lexi: Kind of.

Suddenly, it hit him. It was her. He had a small chance of meeting her, but he did.

Ace: Are you the-

At the start of that sentence Lexi started to worry. In some way she knew exactly what he was going to say.

Lexi: The princess. Please don't tell anyone! Somehow my father will hear and if he does-

Ace: Don't worry, I won't. Why did you sneak out?

Lexi: I-I guess I just wanted to. Only for a little while.

She was scared to tell the truth.

Ace: Of all the times you could sneak out you pick night. The most boring time of the day.

Lexi giggled.

Lexi: It's just the only time I could do it with out getting caught. My fathers a bit overprotective

Ace: A bit?

Lexi: What makes you say that?

Ace: No reason.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For about twenty minutes Ace and Lexi walked and talked all throughout the village. Ace telling Lexi all the positives of living on the street and Lexi telling Ace of all the negatives of being royalty.

Lexi: I only have one person I could go to when I really need to. Carolina. She's like my mother.

Ace: What happened to your mother?

Lexi: She died when I was two. What about you?

Ace: Both of my parents died when I was really young.

Lexi: I'm so sorry. Who takes care of you?

Ace: I take care of myself.

Lexi was shocked. She may have been surrounded by too many her entire life, but at least there where people who took care of her and looked after her.

Lexi: Really?

Ace: Yeah. I look after myself and my three friends. Well two friends and annoyance.

They both slightly giggled.

Ace: I don't mind though. We've been friends since we were little.

Lexi: You mean all of you are, um, you know,

Ace: Yeah. Orphans. Come meet them.

Ace took Lexis hand lightly and pulled her to a small fire in a little field. Duck, Tech and Rev were sitting around. Lexis heart broke at the sight. She lived in a huge palace having people wait on her hand and foot and here there were people huddled round a fireplace for warmth.

Ace: Guy's, come over here and meet my new fried Lexi.

Lexi: Hi.

Duck took Ace over to side.

Duck: Is this the girl you've been drooling over?

Ace: Yeah.

Duck: That means she's the-

Ace: Duck, you do not tell anyone about this.

Duck: I wasn't. I was gonna yell at her because we get to live like rats and she get people to be treated like royalty.

Ace: First off she is royalty. And second I wanna see her again. She already feels guilt about living there you are not gonna mess this up for me!

Tech and Rev on the other hand actually liked Lexi. They thought she was a nice girl.

After a while, it was getting late and Lexi decided that she had to go home and Ace walked with her.

Lexi: Your friends are really nice. Even Duck.

Ace: Yeah.

Lexi: My fathers throwing me a ball for my birthday tomorrow would you like to come?

Ace: Yeah but-

Lexi: Leave it to me.

They got to the little bush where the little hole was.

Lexi: Just meet me here tomorrow at seven.

Ace helped Lexi get through the hole and right before she went all the way through, she gave Ace a little kiss on his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Lexis' father was waiting outside her room waiting for his daughter to wake up. He then heard humming and soft footsteps, then he knocked on the door.

King: Lexi?

Lexi: Yes?

King: May I come in?

Lexi: Sure.

King: Lexi, I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Lexi: Ok.

King: I won't be mad I just want the truth, have you been sneaking out?

Lexi: No.

It was technically the truth. She knew he was referring to some other night.

King: Lexi, I know you did.

Lexi: No I didn't!

King: YOU WERE JUST LUCKY THAT I DID NOT SEND PEOPLE OUT TO LOOK FOR YOU!

Lexi: What are you talking about?

King: CAROLINA TOLD ME YOU SNUCK OUT LAST NIGHT! I COULDN'T SEND PEOPLE TO LOOK FOR YOU BEACAUSE IT WAS TO LATE AT NIGHT! AND ALSO MANY NIGHTS BEFORE THAT!

Lexi was in a state of total shock. How could Carolina betray her like that? And also lie and say that she was consistently sneaking out. She was calm and sat down on the chair to her vanity.

Lexi: Please leave now.

The king looked at her. He was disappointed and mad.

King: Tonight, at the ball, we will announce your engagement to Prince Dairen.

Lexi looked at her father and then started to cry. She could barley speak but she finally did.

Lexi: Get out!

A/N: I wont be updating as much in the next few days. I have school L until Wednesday and school makes me lazy. Luckily I have a four day weekend the next two weeks and I get out early Wednesdays. So might have as many updates as usual.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lexi was crying on her bed after her father told her the news. Then she heard a knock on her door.

Carolina: Lexi, you must start getting ready now.

Lexi was shocked that Carolina could even think of showing her face again, let alone go to her room.

Lexi: Go away!

Carolina: Lexi! Open this door.

Lexi knew there was no point in arguing so she reluctantly opened the door and went to her vanity. Carolina went to her closet to find a dress.

Carolina: Oh Lexi! You're going to look so beautiful tonight.

Lexi: Don't talk to me!

Carolina: You know your father planned your engagement months ago. He just got tiered of seeing you make fits. So he decided you would never choose.

Lexi tried not to talk to her but couldn't help it.

Lexi: What made him pick Darien?

Carolina: He was the wealthiest.

Lexi: Carolina, why did you lie to my lie to my father?

Carolina: Because I hate to see him upset.

Lexi: You made him more upset! Why would you do that to him? Why would you do that to me? You've been like a mother to me!

Carolina: And you've been like a daughter to me.

Lexi: So you betray her? Help her sneak out and then tell her father? And lie? Where will that get you?

Carolina: Oh? He didn't tell you what else I told him?

Lexi: What are you talking about?

Carolina: I told him you've been threatening me. Saying that you'd have me arrested.

Lexi: GET OUT NOW!

Carolina: Your father thinks you need a mother figure.

Lexi: And?

Carolina: He thinks I'm perfect and he asked for my hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lexi was so confused. She couldn't decide whether to be happy that her father was going to marry the person that she had always considered a mother, but on the other hand, she had just betrayed her.

Carolina: Lexi? You should be happy.

Lexi: How can I be? You just lied to my father. How could you?

Carolina: Lexi, I'm going to marry your father! This is good news!

Lexi: No! It's not!

Carolina: Yes it is!

Lexi: How?

Carolina: Your mother was my best friend. Unfortunately she was the princess, which meant she got to marry your father. After some time I started to grow jealous of your mother. That eventually turned into hatred. She had you and the hatred grew even stronger. On your second birthday, I slipped a bit of poison into her drink. One week later she died. I tried to get your father to take me as his second wife. Unfortunately, it never worked, until you told me you were in love. I came up with the plan to help you sneak out and lie to your father to convince him that you were some sort of 'lost cause'.

Lexi: And he believed that?

Carolina: No, of course not, don't be stupid. I've tried to convince him for years. After time, he finally believed me. And thinking you would need someone to be of a higher rank to control you, in a sort of motherly way. So he proposed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lexi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always thought that Carolina was her best friend, but now she couldn't bear to look at her. She stayed silent the whole time Carolina helped her get ready. By the end, she was wearing a pale pink satin dress gown with lace lining it and it was topped by a silver diamond studded tiara. Once she was done, she got up and frowned at Carolina, and left her room. She went outside and went to a small shed outside. She saw a little trunk and looked through it. Then she finally she found a satin white suit next to a matching dress. She picked up the suit and ran to the little hole where Ace was waiting, and gave him the suit.

Lexi: Here. You can wear this.

Ace: Thanks Lex. You alright?

Lexi: Carolina is going to marry my father and I am-

Carolina: Alexandria! Come here now!

Lexi: I have to go now. Hurry change and meet in front of the palace. Come through here. I'll see you in a few minutes.

Lexi ran off and Ace did as she said. When he found Lexi, she was exactly where she had said she'd be. For a second she was stunned.

Lexi: Wow! You clean up good.

Ace: Thanks. So do you. (Remember he only saw her dressed as a peasant.)

Suddenly Carolina ran up to them.

Carolina: Alexandria, come quick. It's almost time to announce your engagement.

Aces' heart broke at that. How could she not tell her that she was engaged?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ace stood there in shock as Carolina dragged Lexi away from him. Though she didn't tell him that her marriage was arranged he could tell by Lexis' heartbroken face and calmly trying to pull her wrist out of Carolinas' grip.

Carolina took Lexi to go see Prince Darien, he was dressed in a dark gray suit. They stood at the top of a staircase with a curtain.

Dairen: Alexandria, it's lovely to see you again.

She didn't want to say it, but she forced herself to.

Lexi: It's nice to see you again to.

He held out his hand and Lexi reluctantly grabbed it.

Darien: Come dear. Oh, and remember, just smile and look pretty. It will be good practice for when we're married.

Lexi: As you wish.

Darien: What did I just say?

Lexi rolled her eyes at that and was led to a giant crowd of people. They held hands and waited for Lexis' father to start the announcement.

King: It is with great honor, that I announce that my daughter will be married in one week from tonight to Prince Darien.

The curtains opened and Darien and Lexi walked out. Darien was grinning evilly and Lexi looked out and found Ace looking heartbroken. At that sight, her heart broke too.

Darien: I am very pleased that I will marry such a beautiful princess and I know how pleased she is to marry me.

After that speech made up of nothing but lies, Darien and Lexi went to rejoin the party. Lexi immediately went to go find Ace.

Ace: So your engaged.

Lexi: Ace, please, I just found out this morning.

Ace: But on the bright side, your fathers getting married.

Lexi: It's not that good. She killed my mother.

Ace: But last night you told me how much-

Lexi: She lied to me. She's been lying to me all my life. She hates my father, she hates my mother, and she hates me.

Ace: Then why won't you tell your father.

Lexi: I tried he won't believe me.

Ace: I think I know how to help you get out of this.

Lexi: Really? How?

Ace: Run away with me.

Lexi: What?

Ace: I love you. I did the first second I saw you I fell in love with you.

Lexi hugged him.

Lexi: Ok. I'll do it.

Ace: You will?

Lexi: Tomorrow night. Meet me at the hole.

Darien then went and grabbed Lexis' wrist.

Darien: Come Alexandria.

As he pulled her away, he dragged her outside and threw her against the wall.

Darien: Who was he?

Lexi: He was just a friend.

Darien: Oh, he was just a friend? Right.

Lexi: It's true.

Darien: I heard what you were talking about. And let me just say, I will never let another man lay eyes on you again. I will make sure you are nobodies whore. And also I want a male heir. I don't want some pretty weak little girl, I want a strong boy.

He threw her against the wall causing her to fall down and then grabbed her wrist and dragged her back inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been lazy and I'm working on another ff for Anastasia called, Oxana. If you want, please read! J also, ive had writers lock. so, yeah, I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: The part about Charlotte is based off of a true story. And, I promise, there is a happy ending.

5 monthes later:

Lexi had married Darian the day after the ball. She had no chance to run off with Ace, as she was told he died the next morning. She wore widows morning everyday after the wedding.

She sat at the breakfast table one morning across from Darien. A servant approched him and whispered something into his ear.

"Yes, send her in," Darien said.

"Are we having visitors?" Lexi asked.

A maid walked in holding the hand of tan bunny anthro who couldn't have been older than three.

"Alexandria, this is Charlotte," Damien said casually. "She'll be staying with us for a while."

"Why?" Lexi asked unsurly.

"Because her mother is dead," Darien said bluntly. He then motioned for the maid to leave with Charlotte.

"We have a palace full of vacant rooms," Darien explained. "She shouldn't bother you, in fact, she could prove useful. It'll give you a chance to practice your mothering skills."

Lexi put a protective hand over her five month pregnant stomach.

Lexi accepted the fact that there was no chance Charlotte would leave. She walked into the room where Charlotte would be sleeping, and sat on the bed.

"Hello, Charlotte," Lexi said.

Charlotte said nothing. She pulled the covers up higher and held her doll close.

"What's your dolls name?" Lexi asked.

No answer.

"Well, she has to have a name," Lexi explained. "All dolls must."

Still, Charlotte said nothing.

"Why don't we make a deal?" Lexi said. "Tonight, you name your doll. And you can name her any name you want. In the morning, you'll tell me."

Lexi got off the bed and began to leave.

"Alice."

Lexi turned around and nodded.

"Goodnight then, Alice. And goodnight, Charlotte."


	19. Chapter 19

"She's pretty, Mommy," Charlotte commented as she watched Lexi cradle Lies-Marie, Lexi's new daughter and Charlotte's new half-sister.

"Yes, she is," Lexi agreed.

"Why'd you name her Lies-Marie?" Charlotte asked.

"That was my mother's name," Lexi replied. "I wanted to honor her."

"How cute," said a voice coming from the door. "And how girly."

Carolina swayed into the room and kneeled beside Lexi, who was knealing over the baby's cradel.

"I'd say it's too girly," said Carolina. "Come into my room, there's a little boy in there."

About two weeks after Lexi gave birth to Lies-Marie, Carolina gave birth to a little boy names Edgar.

"How's Darien liking her?" Carolina asked seriously.

"He glanced at her once and left the room. I've hardly seen him since."

Carolina smirked.

"You should have given him a boy."

And with that, Carolina got and left the room.

Lexi looked back down at Lies-Marie and put her arm around Charlotte.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long. Seeing as tomorrow's Christmas, I wanted to update. I'm super excited 'cause I got to open a present today and it was a movie, A Royal Affair, and it was fantastic. Caroline Mathilde was crying on the floor! And poor Stuensee... I almost cried. Caroline Mathilde and Johann Friedrich Sruensee is now my favorite couple of all time. And what made it even sadder is that it was based on a true story. I'm also excited because I know I'm getting six more movies: Farewell, My Queen, Bright Star (I'll probably cry), Becoming Jane, The Time Travelers Wife, Shakespeare in Love, W/E. And I'm also getting a miniseries, Tess of the d'Uberville's. So, yeah, it's probably going to be a good Christmas. I also had an awesome Christmas Eve. My aunt's friend came over and we were having the most inappropriate conversation.**

**So, on with the story:**

There was another party at Lexi's palace. She met her two friends George Campbell and Thomas Briggs. Thomas was rabbit anthro with dark brown fur and blue eyes. George was a chubby human with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"A big belly has never been so becoming on anyone," George told Lexi admiring her pregnancy.

"Campbell here offers an expert opinion," said Thomas. "Seeing as he passes a large belly every time he steps in front of a mirror.

"I'll have you know my big belly was on a woman an hour ago," said George.

"That should teach you to insult Mr. Campbell before the gaming's begun," said Lexi.

After a while, Lexi went to talk to another one of her friends John Calhoun.

"Lexi, I would like you to meet my young prodegy," John said. "This is Alexander Bunbedell."

Lexi looked at Alexander Bunbedell. He looked familiar. She couldn't quite place it. But it soon hit her.

It was...

Ace!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, this story took a who other direction than the one I was going with, so I have no place for Slam, so if you have a place for him, please let me know.**

**JPoohLover-I'm sorry, I just can't promise a happy ending. I'm not saying I'm sure it won't, but I'm not saying it will. I still have no idea how this is going to end. I just watched Becoming Jane and I LOVED the ending to it, so I might decide to do a bittersweet ending. Or I might go for flat out depressing and have an ending inspired by A Royal Affair, Atonement, Tess of the D'Urbervilles, Anna Karenina, or Bight Star. So I'll do my best to give you a happy ending, but I make no promises.**

**aimee gallie-Shut up! I'm seventeen I can watch what I want. So there's a little swearing and nudity, but I can handel it! You're older, but I think we both can agree that I'm far more mature than you. And by inappropriat I'm talking about those songs I taught you. Love you and thank you. :) 3**

"Mr. Bumbudell," Lexi said, bowing her head.

"A pleasure, Your Highness," said Alexand-Ace.

Ace's and Lexi's eyes met and a smile graced their lips.

Soon the gaming began. Lexi, like always, was winning. After a while, a look of pain spread across her face and she screamed out in pain.

"Are those labor pains?" Darien asked.

"She's in labor," a woman said.

A few women went over to Lexi and helped her out of the room.

Darien smirked and raised his glass of wine.

"A toast," said Darian. "It looks as if I might have an heir by the night is out."

Everyone raised a glass.

A scream of pain echoed through the palace.


	22. Chapter 22

**JPoohLover: Ace turning to Alexander will be explained in a few chapters. And I'm going to make Lexi a strong bunny, don't worry.**

Lexi waited outside her palace holding her newborn girl Sabina. Lies-Marie and Charlotte stood on either side of her, and Darien stood behind her. A carriage pulled up outside of the castle. The door opened and a woman with bright violet eyes and curly ash blonde hair stepped out. She was holding a little girl who had matching ash blonde curls and blue eyes.

"Lexi!" the woman said cheerfully.

Another woman with mousy brown hair and grey eyes came out of the carriage.

"Lambie, hold Kirsty for me, dear," said the violet eyed woman.

The woman called Lambie nodded and took the child called Kirsty. The other woman went to Lexi and kissed her cheeks.

"Hello, Georgiana," said Lexi.

"What lovely children you have," Georgiana commented "What are their names?"

"Charlotte, Lies-Marie, and Sabina," Lexi said.

"Beautiful names," Georgiana said. "I have three little ones of my own.

Georgiana turned back to Lambie and Kirsty and pointed to the child.

"That's Kirsten, my third eldest," Georgiana said. "We call her Kirsty. She's five. My eldest is Pearl, who we call Pearlie, she's eight, then there's Grace, who we call Gracie, she's six, then dearest Kirsty," Georgiana blew Kirsty a kiss before continuing, "then the twins Harriet and Henrietta, we call them Harryo and Hettie, who are three, and finally there's Adelaide, we call her Ada, who's ten monthes."

"Did you bring them with you?" Lexi asked.

"Of course," Georgiana said. "I wouldn't last long without my darlings. They're in the carriage with Will."

At that moment, another carriage pulled up. The door opened and four little girls came out.

"Mummy! Mummy!" they cried.

Georgiana opened her arms and hugged all of her children.

"Darlings, Mummy must speak to her friend," Georgiana said. "Why doen't you go play with Princess Lexi's children."

Lexi looked at her children.

"Why doen't you take Princess Georgiana's children up to your room," said Lexi.

Charlotte and Lies-Marie nodded and motioned for Georgiana's children to follow them. In a moment they were gone.

"Where's William?" Lexi asked.

Georgiana turned back to the carriage.

"Will, darling, come on out, my love," Georgiana said with an affectionate smile.

A man with curly black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was carrying a baby girl in his arms. He walked up to Georgiana, placed a kiss on his lips and took the baby.

"Hello, Ada," Georgiana cooed sweetly, kissing Ada's cheek. She looked back at her husband. "Will, darling, you remember Lexi, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," said Will, holding out his hand. "Lovely to see you again Alexandria."

"Lovely to see you again, too, William," said Lexi. "And please call me Lexi."

"Alright, Lexi," said Will. "Only if you call me Will."

"Very well, Will," said Lexi.

"May I introduce my ladies," Georgiana said turning around to face Lambie, and two other women. One had bright red hair and violet eyes. The other had black hair and brown eyes.

"This is Maria Teresa Luisa, Princess de Lamballe," Georgiana said gesturing to Lambie. She then gestured to the violet eyed red-head. "The is Yolande Martine Gabrielle de Polastron, Duchess of Polignac." Finally she gestured to the last woman. "This Lady Elizabeth Christiana Foster. But we call them Lambie, Little Po, and Bess."

Georgiana looked back to the carriage her husband had come out of. There was a man with curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"That's Will's good friend, Charles Hoskins," Georgiana said.

"Would you like to come into the drawing room?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, yes," said Georgiana.

Georgiana and her party followed Lexi and Darien into their palace.

"Oh, my it is lovely," Georgiana said. "Not as lovely as Lausem, but still lovely."

"Thank you," said Lexi akwardly.

When they got to the drawing room, everyone sat down.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Lexi asked.

"Some champaigne would be lovely," Georgiana said.

Lexi had a servant get some tea and champaigne.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Georgiana asked.

"I suppose not," Lexi said unsurly.

Georgiana smiled and pulled out a lighter and cigarette.

"Will, darling, could you take Ada for me," Georgiana asked handing Ada to Will.

Will took Ada from Georgiana and Georgiana lit her cigarette and started smoking.

"How are your parents?" Lexi asked.

"Daddy's still a dear," Georgiana said. "And Mummy's as big of a bitch as ever. They finally got a divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Lexi.

"Oh, don't be," said Georgiana. "That means Mummy's moved out."

Georgiana giggled. Lexi sighed. This was going to be a long visit.

Later that night Lexi was walking past Georgiana's room. She heard a giggle.

"You don't mean that," Georgiana giggled.

"Of course, I do, my dear," said a man's voice.

Who could that be? Will was drinking with Darien. Lexi opened the door a little. Georgiana and Charles Hoskins were lying naked on the bed together.

**A/N: GEORGIANA IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. i know she seems like she's kind of random but she does have a point.**


	23. Chapter 23

Lexi and Georgiana were sitting on Lexi's daybed. Georgiana was sipping champaigne.

"Can I ask you something?" Lexi asked.

"Of course, darling," said Georgiana.

"I heard you talking to Will's friend, Charles Hoskins, in his bedroom," said Lexi. "And it sounded like you were alone. Are you having an affair with him?"

Georgiana laughed.

"Of course we are!" Georgiana exclaimed.

"But I thought you loved William," Lexi said.

"I do," said Georgiana.

Georgiana took a sip of champaigne.

"Ah, love," said Georgiana.

"Was it love?" Lexi asked.

"Always," said Georgiana. "My mother and sister's are ashamed of me, but I'd rather end up wishing I hadn't than wishing I had. Wouldn't you?"

"I don't know," said Lexi. "But if you love them William, how can you love Charles?"

"I don't know," Georgiana said.

"But he's your husbands best friend," said Lexi. "How could you do that to him?"

"How could he do that to me?" Georgiana said, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked.

Georgiana started tearing up.

"Bess," Georgiana whispered.

"Bess?" Lexi questioned.

"He's sleeping with her," said Georgiana. "He loves me and Bess. I love him and Charlie."

"But marriage is a sacred bond," said Lexi.

"That hasn't stopped the four of us, has it?" said Georgiana sipping her champaigne.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm going to be a whore and advertise my FictionPress account. My name is MimsyMarie. I'd really appriciate if I can get some feedback. Especially with Birdcage. I'm pouring my heart out into that story. The first chapter is not entirely finished at one part but for the most part, the chapters mostly finished. So please check it out.**

Lexi was in a carriage with Will and Georgiana.

"Willy, darling, I think I'm going to take Lexi to you know where," said Georgiana, smiling mischiviously. "Go buy me a present."

Will smiled.

"Anything you say, my darling," said Will.

"Driver, to St. Jesse's square," Georgiana called. "623 Willow Lane."

The driver nodded.

...

Georgiana led Lexi inside 623 Willow Lane. It was a dark room with mostly women. Georgiana led Lexi to a woman who had her back turned.

"Lady Hargate," Georgiana said stiffly.

The woman, Lady Hargate, turned around.

"Princess Georgiana," said Lady Hargate, just as stiff.

They stared at each other for a minute before grinning widely. They embraced and kissed each other's cheeks.

"Lexi, this is Lady Jane Hargate," said Georgiana. "Jane, this is Princess Lexi."

"Hello," said Jane brightly.

"Nice to meet you," said Lexi.

"You invited me at the perfect time," said Georgiana. "The girls are having a little convention here."

"A convention for what?" Lexi asked.

"Rights for women," said Jane.

"You know, voting rights and the like," said Georgiana. "I thought this would be the perfect place for you."

Lexi considered this. It could be just what she needed. A cause to fight for. Yes, she wanted to join this.


End file.
